deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Musketeers
Sea Musketeers is the European Deadly Alliance, the Original Deadly Alliance, and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Virtue Knighthood. The group of noble Aquatoid swordsmen fight for justice for the people who have lived suffered with injustice and corruption from the nefarious Fishilie Mafia. Origins In the Age of Renaissance in Antichthon, Taddeo Venezio was the son of the noble family who had a good time with his friends including Hector Vartellosqualo. But it was until when his family and friends were executed in the public, framed by the Fishilie Mafia, and Taddeo was devastated. While evading his arrests, he tried to escape but failed to struggle until he was rescued by Hector and his allied masked swordsmen with smoke bombs and then escaped from the corrupt authority. After his rescue, he was explained by the allied masked swordsmen that his family were the members of the secret society that he didn't know of and vowed to avenge his friends and family's death by bringing the Fishilie Mafia down and putting their operation out of business. To do that, Taddeo must be trained as a noble swordsman in order to face his nemesis; fortunately, he's already a swordsman but ironically, only in contests. After vigorous training for weeks, Taddeo is ready and went to the small town with his friend and allies where they helped winemakers by sabotage their illegal winemaking operation, stealing the corrupt rich and give it to the poor, and capture the Mafia spies where they've the information about Don Richelo Fishilie's evil plan: they've learned that they were about to assassinate the king for their attempt to gain their political power for their purpose of world domination. With the plan revealed, Taddeo and the noble sea swordsmen are heading to the coastal town where Don Fishilie and his mafia will be there and monitoring their movements and countering their plan. With their counter plan worked, they've saved the king and exposed Don Fishilie's evil allies' corruption and political scandals to the public. Now they went bring down the Fishilie Mafia as they've located their mansion on the shores nearby the town and raided their hideout. They've fought their way to reach their nemesis until they found him at his inner sanctum and Taddeo was challenged by him for a duel for the high stakes from his father who defeated him many years ago. Taddeo accepted the challenge and dueled each in a bitter fight. During the fight, he sensed he's cheating on him and that wasn't a fair fight but he managed to avoid his dirty trick until his Aura was unlocked when it exposed his cheating move just like his father did without his Aura in the past. After he won the duel, fair and square, Don Fishilie is not yet defeated as Taddeo was force to fight with bare hands. Taddeo was nearly beaten in minutes but he barely to stand his ground and fight until Taddeo finally defeated his nemesis in a harsh bitter fist fight. And just in when the king's guards came to arrest Don Fishilie and his mafia and they were invited to one of the noble king's palace where they were honored for nobility and vigilant against corruptions. Although he refused to his one of the honor guard, Taddeo stayed with his friends to continue to fight crime and corruption in their hometown which the king accepted. Their adventures continue as they set to travel the world, making friends and allies like the Sea Templars, Aqua Scavengers, Aqua Blue Force, Legions of the Empire and 7 Seastar Warriors of Atlantis, and battling their common enemies. In the 21st century, Taddeo and the noble Aquatoid swordsmen were behind of stopping the Mafia's criminal activity in Sicily, Italy where they've disrupted drug smuggling ring and sting operation. That brought attention to the UN-GDI as they've located them in Venice and offered them to join the UN Paranormal Division which they accepted as they're part of the Deadly Alliance. Team Members Taddeo Venezio The noble Aquatoid-like Shark swordsman who is the leader of the team. The son of the noble Swordsman who had lost his friends and family after their arrest and executed and he was rescued by the secretive group and his childhood friend, Hector Vartellosqualo. Now the team leader, he vowed to end corruption and crime from the evil Fishilie Mafia. Hector Vartellosqualo The noble Aquatoid-like Hammerhead Shark who is the childhood friend of Taddeo and second-in-command of the team. Hector was a member of the secretive group at the time since he was a teenager and he was trained with his staff-like hammer, his favorite weapon of choice. Dennis Delfinoson The noble Aquatoid-like Dolphin who was the honor guard for the count until he was relieved from his duty due to the fact that he was the target for the Fishilie Mafia so he was joined with the secretive group. His weapon of choice is sword and shield. Marcelino Spadana The noble Aquatoid-like Swordfish who is one of the greatest swordsman who defeated the pirates at the Seas of Napolisa during on route for the diplomatic mission from the king. After the diplomatic mission was postponed after the assassination, Marcelino was recruited by the secretive group to uncover the conspiracy which he foiled it after the truth was discovered. Lucia Veronia The female noble Aquatoid-like Shark who is no victim of the Fishilie Mafia as she can handle herself to defend. She was the daughter of the nobleman who died of a heart attack and went traveled to the world as she's going against her weak but grumpy foster father's wishes. Then, she was recruited by the secretive group when her foster father was attacked and beaten to death when he was drunk and rhetorically yelled at the Fishilie mobsters. Accepted, Lucia joined the good cause for the people against the Mafia. She's Taddeo's girlfriend and her favorite hobby is collecting and playing her dolls. Luigi Bastonepesce The noble Aquatoid-like Eel who is a smoothing, cool-talking staff fighter of the team. Luigi was a lone showing-off mercenary bard was looking for adventures but he only found few and that wasn't enough. After few quests, Luigi found the secretive group against the Fishilie Mafia and was recruited by them for his impressive skills which he finally found his life-time adventure, filled with dangers and great treasure with valuables items. He's partnered with Mario Polpoico. Mario Polpoico The noble Aquatoid-like Squid is a humble and strong swordsman of the team. Mario was a member of the royal ship, safeguarding against the pirates during every transportation of the shipment, until he was relieved from his duty due to being a target of the Fishilie Mafia which he knows already. Then, he was recruited by the secretive group and joined the cause for the greater good against the Mafia and the pirates he fought long time ago. He's partnered with Luigi Bastonepesce. Salvatore Passeropinno The noble Aquatoid-like Shark who was a savvy pirate captain. He was the fearless one who plundered and looted their goodies from royal transports and other pirate clans at the seas but he had too much debts to pay because of he destroy too many ships too many times and then he's no longer a known pirate. But that doesn't stop his piracy activity throughout the seas until he was caught by the secretive group after he "sabotaged" the Fishilie Mafia's shipment. Instead paying his "debt", Salvatore was recruited to battle the evil Fishilie Mafia and the pirates he used to work with because he has the knowledge about piracies. Hans Gamberetto The noble Aquatoid-like Shrimp is the young gentle swordsman of the team. Hailed from the royal clan, Hans Gamberetto was the escort of the royal court from the Pescocio Family until they were politically assassinated by the Fishilie Mafia. After the incident, Hans was recruited by the secretive group with Fritz Drakepesco to bring down the Fishilie Mafia. He's like a big brother of Fritz. Fritz Drakepesco The noble Aquatoid-like Fish who is a little troublemaker of the team. Fritz is a youngest member of the royal clan who is a clever little thief and wandered anywhere around him which he wants to see the world for what is really looks like but it was against his uncle's wishes until he was murdered by the Fishilie Mafia. Instead of returning to his family, Fritz joined Hans to go on the adventure he never had which he also joined the secretive group to bring down the Fishilie Mafia. He's like the annoying little brother of Lucia. Petro Lucciopinno The noble Aquatoid-like Pike who is one of the members of the secretive group to bring down the Fishilie Mafia and the senior member of the team. Petro Lucciopinno was a former guardsman of the late-count who was assassinated by the Fishilie Mafia, learned that he was next on their hit list and escaped with his life and then he joined the secretive group to bring to an end of their crime and corruption for the greater good. Inspirations * This team is the original. Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Western European Deadly Alliance Category:Original Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Virtues Knighthood